The Alternate Stories of New Tendo City: Not So Clothing Optional!
by Thatkidwiththeafro
Summary: Lucina attempts to secure some food, but the residents of New Tendo City seem to have other ideas for what to do with her.


Lucina's stomach was growling the moment she woke up that morning. After sitting up for at least five minutes to get her head together, as well as getting several yawns in, she decided to go to the kitchen. Pulling down her royal-blue dyed nightshirt over her equally royal blue pajama pants, she walked slowly towards the small kitchen within her apartment. She approached the refrigerator, eagerly awaiting the goodies that were located within the fridge.

Of course, upon the realization that the fridge was empty, a look of disappointment followed shortly afterwards. The look of disappointment turned into a look of hope, upon the realization that there might be some food in the cupboards above her. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up towards the cupboards to hopefully secure some type of food. The results came up as nothing but seasonings and spices such as Black Pepper, Sea Salt, and Cinnamon appeared.

Of course, Lucina knew that she couldn't just eat spices, and decided that there was no choice but to go the grocery store 2 blocks over to get ingredients for her breakfast. Considering how hungry she was, Lucina decided to ditch the morning shower, for now. "I'll focus on the food for now, after all, I don't smell anything right now." She said, referring to herself. She walked back to her bedroom to change, and decided that a simple outfit would do for the day. She reached in her dresser, and pulled out a light blue t-shirt with the Blue Falcon on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of red suspenders. She decided that due to it being a quick shopping trip, she would not put out underwear, for it wasn't exactly necessary for a morning trip.

She pulled off the royal blue pajamas of hers, and threw them down on the floor. She then pulled on the jeans, slipped the shirt on, which ended up showing off her stomach, including her navel, and finally put the red suspenders on. She found a pair of blue cotton socks, and slipped them on, followed by a pair of red Converse sneakers. She then combed out her hair, and proceeded to look at herself in the mirror. "Not bad for a last-minute outfit! Pretty cute too! I should be able to get some guys staring at me today!" she said. Making sure, that everything was in order, making sure that she had her reusable bag and after checking up on the city's weather on her phone, she set out for the food she needed.

After locking up her apartment, she ran down the stairs, and walked outside of the apartment. It was only 8 in the morning, and the many residents of New Tendo City were doing their usual weekday morning routines. Toads were yelling for people to buy their fire flowers, while a mysterious, yet, creepy salesman attempted to sell a mask or two to a certain Pokémon trainer. A Japanese schoolgirl was putting a magnifying glass in the face of a freckle-faced redheaded teenager with a yo-yo, and a baseball bat and questioning him on his knowledge of the kidnapping of a woman named Peach Toadstool the night before.

Lucina ignored these events as she continued her journey. She passed by a television shop where a group of residents were gathered around a TV where a talk show was playing. A tall woman in a red pantsuit and purple hat was arguing about something unimportant involving celebrities while another tall woman with an afro and a futuristic dress, a blonde woman in a black dress, and another woman with an afro and a white pantsuit rolled their eyes in disbelief while also shouting. As with the other things beforehand, Lucina ignored it, but secretly scoffed at the talk show. "Mayor Pauline, and Kate Alen need to focus on their music careers, while Cynthia and Diantha should work on their Pokémon battling skills! Why anyone let those four have a talk show is beyond me! Probably Lady Camilla, knowing her!"  
Lucina walked past several more shops, while also ignoring the creepy boys that were wolf-whistling at her. "I knew I shouldn't have left my sword at home today!" she grumbled. She accidentally dropped her bag, and while trying to pick it up, she felt someone touching her butt while bent over, and before she got her bag off the ground, she turned around and punched the perverted offender in the jaw, knocking him out cold. The incident made her storm off, leaving the unconscious offender at the mercy of a crowd of people that had gathered around to film the incident.

Eventually, she reached the grocery store. Tropical Grocery was the most popular grocery store within the city thanks to its low prices, high quality products, and for the fact that always open 24/7 with self-checkout lanes. "Hello, Breakfast, my old friend!" sang Lucina as she walked into the store. Due to most of the city being at work or school, the store was almost empty. This pleased Lucina a lot. She went to the cereal aisle first and found a box of Yoshi Apple Eggs cereal, remembering the taste of the sweet cereal, she placed it in the basket. She went to the dairy section and found a carton of Lon-Lon Milk which was also placed in the basket. Realizing that she would need food for lunch, she went off and found a loaf of Mr. E.A.D.'s Killer Bread, along with a small can of drained Cheep-Cheep fish in water. Deciding to add some saltiness as well as some to the mid-day meal for later, she went off and placed a can of Super Star chips in the cart. Deciding that a drink was necessary as well, she went to the drink section and bent over to get a 12-pack of Falcon Punch. While reaching for it, another creep decided to touch her butt which was unknowingly exposed while she was getting the box up from the shelf.

Upon getting up with the box, she proceeded to smash him across his grinning perverted face with the twelve can pack of the soft drink. Following this, she went on a profanity filled rant against the pervert, of which only the words "Disgusting", and "Fuckboy" were heard by those who were nearby. Deciding that a dessert would be a good finish to her meal, as well to forget the two perverts from that day, she looked for a cake, and a pint of ice cream. Heading to the self-checkout system, she figured that all was good for today.

"All's well that ends well. At least those two creeps from before will think twice before touching me again!" she laughed. Upon leaving the store with her groceries, she was approached by yet another perverted creep. "Back off fuckface! I've already dealt with enough shit today! What does it take for a girl to eat some fucking food in this city! Huh? Is that too hard to ask!" she said in an angry manner. The creep said nothing in response.

He remained quiet, while also grinning for an unknown reason, of course after Lucina stopped ranting at him. Lucina turned on her heel, and marched off with an angry scowl across her face, nothing could get any worse for her today. As she started the walk back towards her apartment, she felt a sang somewhere on her. She didn't give it any proper thought, however, and kept walking away. Unbeknownst to her, this creepy perv had decided to bring out a fishing pole so that he could get something off Lucina! The perv didn't care what he got, for he wanted anything off her! In this case, her Blue Falcon shirt was the thing being snagged on! Due to Lucina being oblivious to the perv's clever idea, she kept pulling away, while the perv's rod kept tugging away!

Eventually, a tear in the fabric of the shirt began to appear, slowly, more and more of Lucina's skin started showing, until. "Rrrriiiipppp!" The shirt that Lucina was wearing was torn cleanly off, leaving her ample breasts showing off, and her feeling quite the breeze! "W-What was that!" she cried! She looked down to see that her chest was exposed to the public eye, save for the nipples which were conveniently covered by the red suspenders she was wearing. Lucina's face turned as red as a beet, and while babbling some words that no one could understand, the perv attempted to pull her jeans open, which he was successful in damaging to the point where the pants remained open to the point of exposing even more skin! Lucina became as red as a nearby firetruck in the parking lot. "…." Said Lucina.

The perv had decided to make a run for it, knowing full well that if he attempted to photograph his perverted crime, that it wouldn't end well for him. Lucina stood silent and as red as a firetruck. The poor girl had just wanted to make a quick grocery stop so that she could have some food in the fridge for the day. Instead, she had been touched on her behind by several depraved perverts, and had now gotten her shirt ripped off entirely by a perv, and had the front of her pants torn open enough to expose her hair and skin below. She didn't know what to do next. Luckily, no one had noticed, so far that is. She wanted to run, but didn't know where to turn. She figured that if she could make it to the alleyway, all would be good.

Of course, this was easier said than done. The alleyway was just down the road, and a very dimly lit one due to the dark grey clouds that were beginning to sprout out over the city. "If I don't get out of here as fast as I can, then I'm about to be totally screwed right now! I'm already missing a shirt, and how much worse could this get? Seriously?" Luckily, the coast became clear, as it hit 9 am, and the residents had gone away to work, school, or inside due to the nasty weather that was beginning. Lucina grabbed her bag and held it close to her bare chest while running. Unknowingly, her jeans started to sag a bit, exposing her butt crack. Had there not been suspenders, Lucina's pants would have fallen, giving her even greater embarrassment than there already was. Managing to use her bag full of groceries to her advantage for once, she ran as fast as she could while covering her bust.

Reaching the alleyway with no problems, she sighed a major breath of relief. Sitting under a small awning within the alleyway she began to ponder how to get out of her current situation. A crack of thunder was heard in the distance, and a few drops of water hit the awning, eventually turning the bone-dry awning into a shiny piece of fabric thanks to the rain. Lucina looked out at the street. It had now become slick with enough water that the street almost became like glass, reflecting the neon lights of the city's businesses. It looked lovely, and it started to make Lucina feel a bit better about the day's events.  
Deciding that she couldn't fix her situation, she decided to walk off home in her current state. "How bad could it be? Yeah, people will stare, but not everything in life can go as planned!" she said. She breathed again, and walked out of the alleyway. Clutching her bag to her side, she casually walked off towards her home. Her chest felt cold due to the rain, and her pants became wet because of it, also adding to the chill factor, but Lucina didn't care. She was determined to have her breakfast, and no perverts were going to ruin her day!

Boys stared, and wolf-whistled, mothers shielded their children's eyes, and some people even videotaped her outfit's state, but Lucina didn't care. She kept on walking. She then passed by a fashion designer's store. The stylist had a hard time coming up with a design for the upcoming New Tendo City fashion show later that week. She decided to look outside for inspiration, and seeing Lucina in her current state made her creative juices flow! "Eureka! I've got it!" she yelled as she began sketching on her drawing pad.  
Finally, Lucina made it to the front gate of her apartment. She began looking for her keys to get in, when she felt no more rain suddenly. She looked up to see that a black umbrella covering her head, which was being held by her boyfriend Robin. "I came by to see if you wanted to join me for lunch today, Lucy. But I see that you've had an interesting day…." He said while blushing at the current state of Lucina. "Hard day, love?" he asked innocently. "Yes, dear." She said. "Wanna talk about it inside?" he asked kindly. "Yes, upstairs then." She replied.

Climbing up the stairs with the groceries, Lucina said nothing. Robin knew that until she got in the apartment, would she talk. Unlocking the door, Lucina threw the bag on the counter, and went to the sofa. Robin started putting the groceries away for Lucina, and after putting the last one away, decided to ask Lucina what had happened.  
"I woke up this morning, and found no food in my pantry, so I went and changed into some quick shopping clothes…. Then…. then…. Then… it started raining, and then you found me in front of my apartment." She said. Robin was listening, but secretly the state of Lucina's outfit was turning him on.

Finally, after Lucina had finished recounting her story, Robin spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, Lucy. I really am. I wish I could find those pervs who made a move on you! I would teach them a thing or two!" he shouted. Lucina giggled at this. Robin was always cute whenever he went into vigilante mode.  
Robin noticed Lucina giggling, and proceeded to blush a deep shade of cherry red. He decided to change the subject. "Lucy, despite what they did to you, you still look cute…. In fact, I'd say the outfit fits you!" he blurted out. Lucina gave Robin a sly look complete with a smug smirk in response.

Robin blushed even redder, making him look like as he had spilled Cherry Koopa Cola all over his face! "I'll make breakfast!" he yelled, and darted into the kitchen as fast as his legs would take him!

A few days later, Lucina and Robin decided to watch the New Tendo City fashion show on TV for their Friday night date. The fashions had been interesting for both sexes, and both Robin, and Lucina already figured out Christmas gifts for one another. The final outfit was about to be shown to close out the event. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, our last outfit of the night is to be revealed shortly. The designer of the outfit calls this piece, 'Determination', and says she was inspired by a scene outside of her shop during the previous week! Action darling!"

A young woman walked out with Converse sneakers, black jeans torn at the front pelvic area, and bright red suspenders over a bare chest! It looked exactly like Lucina's outfit from a few days ago! The outfit received enormous praise, and the model was asked several more times to reveal it again, and again. The outfit was a hit! "Say, Lucy, isn't what you ended up like the other day?" Robin asked. "Yeah, it is! Looks like an embarrassing thing turned into a good thing!" laughed Lucina.

The next day, many men and women around the city were wearing the outfit. Lucina ended up wearing it just for Robin's sake. She went to meet up with Robin at the café they enjoyed Boba Teas at together. She waited, and waited. Finally, a tap on the shoulder caught her attention. She turned around, only to see Robin in the same outfit! Lucina giggled at Robin. "Hey, got to stay fashionable, or else I'll be square!" he said. The two hugged, shared a quick kiss, and then proceeded to walk in the café.


End file.
